Hate,Love,Marrige
by angelbird2
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are lovers but what of Naruto's husband will they ever be together? sasu/naru. please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with Naruto this is merely a fanfic

Hate,Love,Marrige.

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with Naruto this is merely a fanfic.

Hope you enjoy, please review

Sasuke's POV

As I walked into my office, I noticed my personal secretary coming towards me, great just great, now I have to deal with that blood-sucking harpy.

"Good morning Mr Uchiha" said sakura in a sickly sweet voice.

"Morning sakura, so what's on my plate today."

"Well you've got a ten-thirty meeting, with the partners. Oh and a lunch date with Mr Hyuga."

"Thank you sakura" as he entered his office, he saw a flash of blonde hair, and the deepest blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you Sasuke, I missed you," stated Naruto.

"I missed you too baby, but we have to be more careful, Neji might notice."

"I know, but sas" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"How can a person's lip's taste that sweet."

"Mmm Sasuke" moaned Naruto as Sasuke nuzzled his neck.

Ring ring

"Hold on sas-uhh hello."

"Hey son."

Naruto's POV

Great I came here to surprise Sasuke, and just as things were getting interesting my dad calls.

"Dad what's wrong."

"What something has to be wrong for me to call my own son."

"Of cou-uhh of course not."

"Are you ok Naru-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." Or at least I would be fine if Sasuke would stop attacking my neck.

"Well I called to see, if you and that husband of yours would like to join me and your mother for dinner tonight?"

"I'll have to ask him, talk to you later."

"So what should we do now?" said Sasuke in a seductive voice.

"Sasuke what if someone see's us."

"You weren't to worried about that when you snuck in my office, I can't say I'm that disappointed especially since you look so delectable." Stated Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto's waist, pulling him closer towards him, capturing him in a bruising kiss, as his hands began unbuttoning his lovers' shirt.

"Ahh sa-s-u-k-e."

Sasuke's POV

"Ohh sas-uke."

"I love it when you say my name like that, it makes me think things, things that you really shouldn't make me think, now if I could just get rid of these pants,"

"No we can't, I really think we should stop." Stated Naruto

"Hush, you love me don't you?"

"I do love you, Sasuke you know that, but"

"Good, now let's have some fun."

Normal POV

Naruto moaned as Sasuke tore off his shirt, and began kissing his chest, and moved his hand to Naruto's trousers and started caressing his cock.

"Sasuke, you're going to make me hard" moaned Naruto.

"Well then, we better fix that." Said Sasuke seductively.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto

"Come now Naruto, you should know by now." Said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down, and gazed hungrily at his lovers' erection.

"Now lets have some fun," stated Sasuke as he dipped his head, and licked the pre-cum, as his hands squeezed Naruto's firm buttocks.

"Sa-su-ke" moaned Naruto, as he bucked his hips,

"Yes my love" Stated Sasuke in a teasing voice.

"I need you now, please."

"Ok baby, but only because I love it when you beg." Stated Sasuke as he took the whole of Naruto's erection in his mouth, and started licking and sucking, as Naruto moaned in wild ecstasy.

"Sasuke I'm going t-to." Naruto tried to say as he came into Sasuke's mouth, and sank to the floor as he grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair.

"Delicious." Stated Sasuke as he hungrily licked his lips, and took in the sight of his naked lover whimpering, and moaning underneath him, and then he caressed Naruto's nipple's, and started biting and sucking his lovers neck, as Naruto moaned loudly, then suddenly.

"Mr Uchiha, Mr Hyuga is here to see you." Stated Sakura over the intercom.

"Fuck Neji's here, quick Naruto hide in the closet hurry." Said Sasuke in a panic.

"Wait what about my clothes?" asked Naruto in embarrassment.

"Here hurry, Neji can't see you." Said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto in a chaste kiss.

"Ya think," said Naruto as he closed the closet door.

Sasuke checked himself in the mirror.

"Send him in sakura."

The door opened, and in walked a young man, with long dark brown hair and pale white skin and lavender eyes.

Sasuke's POV

"Hey Neji, I thought we were meeting for lunch later."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, an old friend from highschool called me this morning and wanted to meet for lunch, I haven't seen him for years, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Asked Neji

"Of course not Neji." Neji Hyuga my co-worker, my best friend. And my lovers' husband.

"So this old friend of yours who is he?"


	2. Is it over?

A

A.N sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, I've just started college and have been very busy but here it is the second chapter of hate, love, marriage. I do not own Naruto, but I do own Seimei

Chapter two

Is it over?

"Gaara sabaku." Stated Neji.

Naruto's POV

"Gaara."

"What was that?" asked Neji

Fuck I had to go and open my big mouth, why's Gaara coming here; last I heard he was in England, visiting his sister.

"So this Gaara guy is a old friend of Naruto's?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, he and Naruto have been best friends since middle school, when I moved here, it was Gaara that introduced me to Naruto, it took me a whole year to get the courage to ask Naruto out, But in the end it all worked out, wouldn't you agree?" asked Neji.

"Yeah everything worked out great, so is Naruto happy to see Gaara?" asked Sasuke.

"Actually he doesn't know, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him." Asked Neji

Sasuke's POV

Why wouldn't he want me to tell Naruto?

"Why don't you want him to know Gaara was in town?"

"Well em you see, you know Naruto's birthday is next week right? Well Gaara and I are planning a surprise party' but it won't be much of a surprise if he knows about It." Stated Neji.

Neji he really does love Naruto doesn't he, I wonder what would happen if he ever found out? I really am a glutton for punishment aren't I?

"Well, I better be going see you at the board meeting Uchiha." Smirked Neji as he closed the office door.

Then the closet door opened, and out walked a fully clothed Naruto.

"Naruto, please tell Neji he has to know about us!"

"I know Sasuke, but I don't want to hurt him." Stated Naruto.

"But-

"And what about my father, you know how he feels about Neji, and how he feels about you." Stated Naruto in a saddened voice.

"I know, he has never forgiven me for what happened back when we were in college."

"Sasuke that wasn't your fault, we were idiots and I chose to do that, I chose to be there you weren't forcing me into anything!" stated Naruto

"You better leave I've got get ready for my meeting."

"Sasuke"

"Just leave, we both know that's what you're going to do in the end."

Naruto's POV

As I turned to leave I couldn't help but notice the sadness in Sasuke's voice, I know he still blames himself for what happened, and my dad still blames him even though it wasn't his fault, it was mine back then, and right now; Neji, Sasuke. They both deserve better. I thought I loved Neji, but when I met Sasuke I realised I wasn't in love with him, and the more time I spent with Sasuke the more I fell in love with him.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan what are you doing here?"

"I I came to see Neji." Answered Hinata nervously.

"Lady Hinata, hey babe, what are you doing here?" asked Neji as he kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Oh my dad called, and wanted to know if we could have dinner with them tonight."

"That sounds great, look I've got to head to a meeting now, but I'll meet you there tonight." Replied Neji as he gave Naruto a chaste kiss on his lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMESKIPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night….

Ding Dong

"Coming"

Wait that sounded like…

As the door opened, a young man with blonde hair and emerald eyes suddenly appeared.


End file.
